Kapitel 5
by CHPPW
Summary: ...einmal gepoppt, nie mehr gestoppt...


Verfasserin: Anna und irgendwie später auch Fenice  
  
So, Pulle Bier geöffnet, es wirkt schon... kann also weitergehen...  
  
*******  
  
Aber Lockhart drängte sie, den Blick verlangend auf Harry gerichtet, auf das Bett zu, auf dem sich schon die beiden Anderen befanden.  
  
Hermine gefiel dieser sanfte Druck. Und ließ sich bereitwillig (*die Betonung liegt hier auf "willig"*) auf das Bett fallen. Ron nutzte die Gelegenheit Hermine ein zweites Mal in dieser Stimmung neben sich aufzufinden und entwand sich Harrys Berührungen um Hermines Brüste (*Brüste, bäh, das klingt so nach Hühnerbrust...und das irgendwie nach Mittagessen, sind Mittagessen erotisch?*) zu liebkosen.  
  
Harry schien das derweilen nichts auszumachen und begann sich an Rons Rücken zu vergnügen und streichelte zärtlich aber bestimmt seinen Hintern (*eine Tüte Gummi-bärchen für denjenigen, der mir ein erotisches Wort für Selbigen sagen kann*). Hermine genoß Rons Liebkosungen, in der Gewißheit, das es Gilderoy war, der sie ausführte. Da sie die Augen geschlossen hatte um die Intensität der Berührungen zu verstärken, blieb ihr dieser Irrtum unbemerkt. Gilderoy derweil hatte begonnen seinen eigentlich Bedürfnissen nachzugehen und Harry zu berühren. Er küsste jeden Zentimeter von Harrys Beine und strich mit seiner Zunge sanft die Innenschenkel entlang (*ich will ja nicht wissen, wie er da liegt...*). Es ergab sich ein Knäuel von nackten Körpern und Kleiderstücken, die zerknittert im Raum umherflogen. Die Luft wurde zunehmendst schwüler (*und schwuler...*) und war von einem einzigen Geräusch aus lustvollem Stöhnen erfüllt.  
  
Doch in diesem Augenblick der wachsenden Erregung , wurde die Tür aufgerissen und herein stürmten Neville und Seamus Finnigan Arm in Arm mit jeweils einer Flasche Kürbisschnaps bewaffnet und sangen laut:  
  
"Im Vollrausch durch Hogwarts wir zieh´n, fallera, wir scheuen werder Snape noch Filch, fallera, wir saufen ohne Sorgen bis in den Morgen, bis die Flaschen leer und wir voll, fallera..." (*CD erscheint in einem Monat...*)  
  
Der ebenso noch erregte Wust löste sich blitzschnell auf, die herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke wurden an sich gerissen. Verlegenes Gemurmel machte sich breit. Hermine klebte Ron eine. Ron schaute unsicher zu Harry. Harry mühte sich mit seinem Umhang ab und Gilderoy hielt seinen Vortrag über "Vögeln mit Vetteln" (*wahlweise: Poppen mit Pixies, Blasen mit Blutsaugern, Wichsen mit Werwölfen etc*). Seamus und Neville schien das alles nicht weiter ungewöhnlich und wankten sogleich zu ihren Betten um dort auf der Stelle einzuschlafen und laut zu schnarchen.  
  
Die Stimmung war hin (*hinweg? Geht suchen*). Gilderoy merkte, daß es dort nichts mehr für ihn zuh holen gab und er verlies auf ein Neues den Jungenschlafsaal, Hermine rannte hinter ihm her, Ron immernoch wütende Blicke zu werfend (*PPA - Partizip Präsens Aktiv, scheiße, schreibt deutsch*). Harry schaute Ron zu, wie dieser sich in sein Bett legte und etwas von einem "anstrengenden Tag" mumelte und Harry den Rücken zu kehrte. Harry verspürte erst das dringende Verlangen doch noch einmal sein Glück bei Ron zu versuchen, doch Nevilles laute Schnacher raubten ihm den letzten Enthusiasmus (*möhöhöhö*) und auch er legte sich Schlafen.  
  
Gilderoy ging unterdessen mit schnellen Schritten zu seinem Privaträumen. Er wollte gerade die Tür aufschließen, als Hermine sich vor ihn gestellt an die Tür lehnte.  
  
"Professor, wir hatten doch eine Abmachung...", raunte sie ihm mit einem süffisanten (*tätä*) Lächeln zu.  
  
Gilderoy war erst entschlossen, dem ständigen Hin-und-Her dieses Abends ein Ende zu bereiten, doch ihm viel kein Grund ein, der ihn diesmal um seine Befriedigung bringen sollte.  
  
Er neigte den Kopf zu Hermine vor und flüsterte: "So? Miss Granger... da müssen Sie meinem Gedächtnis ein wenig auf die Sprügen helfen... (*ich bin nämlich eigentlich 105 und einen hoch krieg ich auch nicht mehr, mehehe*)"  
  
Hermine legt ihre Hand auf Gilderoys Nacken und zog sein Gesicht an ihres heran. "Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Professor..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten küßte sie ihn und er erwiderte ihren Kuß so leidenschaftlich und fordernd, daß bereits unter dieser Geste ein wohlige Erregung verspürte, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Schnell schloß Gilderoy die Tür auf. Hermine trat in den himmelblau gestrichenen Raum, von dessen Wänden ihr lauter Gilderoy zuzwinkerten, Kußhände warfen, sich verführerisch die Lippen leckten, ihre Muskeln (*möhöhöhö*) präsentierten oder ihre Umhänge lüpften um ein Stück der nackten Schulter freizulegen (*eindeutig: Schwuchtel*). Hermine gefiel diese leicht exhebitionistische Szenerie. Sie zog Gilderoy wieder zu sich, küßte ihn inbrünstig (*geniales Wort...*) und ließ sich von ihm Richtung Bett ziehen. Gilderoy warf Hermine förmlich auf das Bett und zögerte nicht ihr die Kleidung, die ja eigentlich nur aus einem notdürftig übergeworfenen Umhang bestand, vom Leib zu reißen. Hermine gefiel diese Ungestümheit und setzte sich auf um Gilederoy seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Dieser vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten (*denkt da schon wieder an halbe Hähnchen... vielleicht hab ich auch einfach Hunger?*), während Hermine über Gilderoy Rücken strich.  
  
Plötzlich setzte sich Gilderoy auf. "Eh, Du hast noch nie? Oder?"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schaute ihn erschreckt an. "Äääääääh...aber wie hast du...!"  
  
"Naja, ist ja auch egal" unterbrach Lockhart sie. "Du warst ja schon immer eine gelehrige Schülerin!"  
  
Dabei warf er ihr einen - wie er dachte, verführerischen - Fick-Mich-Blick zu. Hermine hatte Gilderoy mittlerweile von seiner gesamten Kleidung befreit und begann (*wir weisen daraufhin, dass Hermine immer noch besoffen ist*) mit ihren Fingernägeln sanft über Lockharts Rücken zu gleiten. Selbiger angelte in der Nachttischschublade seines fliederfarbenen Nachttisches (*alte Schwuchtel*) nach einem Kondom der Marke "Wizard´s Value" , dass in Regenbogenfarben abwechselnd aufleuchtet und Mozarts Kleine Nachtmusik spielte (*Amadeus, verzeih mir...aber Du warst ja ein sehr humorvoller Bursche... (Die Autorin möchte hiermit auf ihre gute Allgemeinbildung hinweisen...)*) zwecks Rhytmusgestaltung. (*Anna und Fenice brüllen sich einen ab und bitten sich das einmal vorzustellen*).  
  
Hermine nickte begeistert als Lockhart sie über die Eigenschaften dieses selbst in der Zaubererwelt außergewöhnlichen Präservativs aufklärte. Schnell streifte sich Gilderoy das Verhüterli (*Fenice kann nicht mehr*) über, welches gerade die Farbe rosa angenommen hatte (*passend zu Dir, Du Schwuchtel*). Hermine sank in die Laken. (*na danke, jetzt bin ich also dran...* ... * Fenice gibt zurück an Anna*) Sie räkelte sich verführerisch und umschlang Gilderoys Hüften mit ihren Beinen und zog ihn zu sich. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste ihren Hals.  
  
"Gildroy," raunte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Ich will Dich spüren, ganz, lass uns eins werden..."  
  
Lockhart kam nur zu gerne dieser Aufforderung nach und drang - mehr oder weniger - vorsichtig in sie ein. Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, doch schon begann sich Gilderoy im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen. Hermine spürte wieder die Erregung, die sie schon bei ihrem vorherigen Erlebnis mit Ron gespürt hatte, doch dieses Mal war es näher und intensiver. Sie genoß es, krallte sich in Lockharts Rücken und küsste ihn auf den Hals. Lockharts Augen hatten einen merkwürdigen Blick angenommen (*immer wenn Hermine nicht guckte, zog er an seinem Joint...*), er lächelte sie an.  
  
"Na mein Vögelchen....mh... gefällt....ah... es Dir auch so...guuuuuut... ahhh." (*fröhlich vor sich hin gackert*)  
  
Hermine schaffte es aufgrund ihrer Ekstase nicht zu sprechen, stattdessen stöhnte sie geräuschvoll und zog ihn noch dichter an sich heran. Gilderoy bewegte sich nun schneller und Hermine konnte die Erregung kaum zurückhalten. Lockhart schien ebenfalls dem Höhepunkt nahe. Und dann entlud sich die Erregung der beiden in einem überaus befriedigendem Orgasmus. (*Und sie kommen immer gemeinsam... zum Frühstück natürlich... hust*) Lockhart rollte von Hermine runter. Nun lagen beide ächzend in den Laken. Hermine kuschelte sich an Lockhart und er legte den Arm um sie.  
  
"Siehste, so schlecht war´s doch gar nicht, lässt sich ausbauen!", sagte Lockhart zu ihr.  
  
Hermine war noch zu benommen (*neueste medizinische Studien bestätigen, dass der Orgasmus ein ohnmachtsähnlicher Anfall ist...ehem...*) um den Unterton dieser Worte richtig zu deuten.  
  
Während sich in Lockharts Zimmer verebbende Leidenschaft ausbreitete, kam es an einem anderen Ort zu prickelnder Erotik...  
  
*******  
  
Und damit möchten wir unser neues Mitglied (*mbglglmnnn*) einführen  
(*bricht weg*): Sheriff!!! 


End file.
